You've Got Friends In Heroes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel finds this out when she get her heart broken and Spiderman and Beast come visit her. Sequel to erinioannucci's story "Come Into My Parlor". My first Marvel Ultimate Spiderman story, so please no flames.


**This is the sequel to "Come Into My Parlor" by erinioannucci, who wrote "Come Into My Parlor" per request from me. Thank you again, erinioannucci! Enjoy!**

**This is my first Marvel story, so please be nice in the reviews. I only own Rachel in this story. Ultimate Spiderman and Beast belong to Marvel.**

* * *

**You've Got Friends In Heroes**

Rachel raced into her apartment and slammed the door shut, dropping to the floor and letting out a shout of frustration and upset. She felt so mad she could have spat fire.

The reason she was so upset was because she had not only had a hard day in school, but had seen the boy that had asked her to go with him to the concert of her favorite band playing that evening kissing another girl passionately in the hall at the school. She had hidden behind the lockers and listened to them talk and then when she heard the boy that she really had liked trash talk her and her family, the seventeen year old girl was so heartbroken that she quickly headed away from the school, grabbing her bag, although she had no homework. She felt so crushed and was angry that she had been foolish to think he liked her. She had then bumped into the boy's sister, who was her friend, and asked her about what she knew of her brother stringing girls along. The sister had sadly known and that made Rachel feel even more upset because she thought the girl had been her friend.

Now letting out a scream of agony, Rachel went into the living room where there was a picture of her and the boy and grabbed it, punching the glass out with her left hand, which made it bleed but she didn't think of it as she threw the picture in the fire place and watched it become ashes quickly. She then felt fresh tears come and began crying again also as pain set in from her injured hand.

* * *

Spiderman and Beast had been on patrol when the red and blue costumed hero felt his spider sense go off and for some reason he thought of Rachel, no doubt because they were near her apartment. "Beast, do you see anything?" he asked his friend.

The blue mutant glanced around and shook his head. "No, why?" he asked.

Spidey felt his spider sense go off again. "Someone's in trouble," he said. "I think it's Rachel."

"Rachel? That same girl that posted that tweet defending you?" asked Beast.

"Yup," said Spiderman. "Come on. We're just a block from her apartment."

Rachel was still crying and didn't see Spiderman land near the windows of the apartment living room and didn't hear him push it open as it could open both ways. When Spidey saw her looking like she had been crying for a while and saw her injured hand, he immediately unlocked the apartment door and let Beast in and both went over to the young girl.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" asked the web-crawler.

Rachel seemed to snap out of her daze and looked toward him, but then saw Beast behind him and gasped, standing up too fast and falling over, landing on her injured hand and she cried out in pain.

Spidey immediately came over to her and examined her hand, finding some shards of glass still embedded in her hand. "Beast, keep an eye on her. I'm going to get the first aid kit," he said before turning to Rachel. "Can you tell me where the first aid kit is?" he asked her.

She pointed down the hallway, although it was somewhat difficult as her arm felt heavy. "First door on your right before the first bedroom," she answered him and he bolted off. Beast picked Rachel up and gently cradled her in his arms. Her eyes widened in shock, but she felt too tired to struggle. Spidey came back with the first aid kit and gently pulled out the glass shards in Rachel's hand and then bandaged her hand.

"Rach? What happened?" he asked gently.

She looked away a moment. "I got strung along," she said quietly.

"Strung along?" asked Beast, not quite understanding.

She gazed at the two heroes. "My favorite band is putting on a concert tonight and this guy I liked asked me out to it, but I caught him kissing another girl today and overheard him trash talk me and my family," she said. "I ran into his sister, who I thought was my friend and found out she knew about him stringing girls along and I wasn't the first. I was so mad when I came home that I took a picture I had of me and that boy and punched the glass before throwing it in the fireplace, which is why my hand was hurt when you arrived."

"Ouch," said Spiderman sympathetically.

"That isn't right," said Beast, still holding her. "A boy needs to respect a girl. The fact that he cheated on you shows he has no respect for you or any of the others."

"Maybe not, but I was stupid to think that he liked me back," she said, standing up and going to the window, sighing as she looked down. "I was looking forward to the concert, but now…,"

She sighed again and turned away. "Another night ruined," she finished. "And no friends on top of that."

Beast came up to her. "You've got Spiderman as your friend," he said gently, but saw that didn't cheer her up. Spidey then came over to Beast.

"Give her a hug," he whispered to him. "It might help."

Beast looked down. "I…don't know how," he said.

"Wrap your arms around her gently and just hold her," Spiderman instructed.

Nodding, the blue mutant did as he was told, gently hugging Rachel. She looked surprised but then felt fresh tears fall down her face and hugged him hard. He held her and remembered when he had seen a mother rocking a child to comfort the child and he now rocked her, hoping it would help, as he was a bit unsure about it.

To his surprise and Spiderman's relief, Rachel became calmer and her tears stopped. She then lightly pulled away. "Thanks," she said gratefully, although her voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Beast then felt his stomach growl and Spidey's stomach growled too. Rachel giggled and then heard her own stomach growl. "You guys want to stay for dinner?" she asked. "I was going to order pizza."

"Sure," said Spiderman as Beast nodded. "How do you like your pizza?"

Rachel shrugged. "Any topping is fine, but I do like stuffed crust," she said. "How about you guys?"

Beast nodded. "That sounds good to me," he said.

"Me too," said Spidey. "How about you go freshen up, Rach, and I'll call for the pizza?"

"Okay," she said and indicated to the kitchen. "There's a twenty on the table for the pizza."

"Thanks," said the blue and red clad hero as he called for the pizza and Rachel washed off her face, changing her school uniform into a hot pink t-shirt and black jeans with her favorite black sneakers. She had just come out to the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"Let me," she said and found the pizza guys at the door. Thanking him, she paid him and gave him a tip and took the two pizzas inside. "Let's eat guys."

Between the three of them, the two pizzas were soon gone and Spiderman noticed the time. "Hey Beast, since we finished our patrol, what do you say all three of us hang out somewhere?" he said.

Beast cocked an eyebrow and smirked, since Spidey had told him his idea earlier. "I have no objections," he said.

Rachel smiled and dumped the empty pizza boxes in the trash chute nearby. "You two have already done a lot," she said. "Thanks for everything."

Spiderman chuckled. "There's still one more thing," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We saw your newest tweet earlier about the X-Men, particularly about Beast," said the web crawler.

Rachel gave a sheepish laugh at that. "Well, like with you, the Bugle and the other papers had pictures of him, only when he was in action and were saying that he was a monster," she said. "But I know the X-Men wouldn't allow a monster in their group and there's no way Beast is a monster."

"Why do you say that?" asked Beast, curious as to why this girl who had only seen the newspapers would defend him as she had done with Spiderman.

Rachel smiled at him and went over to give him a hug. "A monster isn't gentle and a monster definitely doesn't help people," she said. "You might be a mutant, but your actions prove that you're not a monster. People say those mean things because they're scared and they don't want to take a chance to see the side of you that the newspapers fail to show."

Beast smiled at her. "You're still young, but you have more maturity than I've seen in many teenagers," he said. "By the way, what time is that concert?"

Rachel looked at the clock. "At seven. Why?" she asked curiously.

Beast looked over at Spiderman. "Do you know the best seat in the house?" he asked him.

"Sure do," said Spiderman before turning to Rachel. "Ever swung from a rope before?"

She shook her head. "Could never keep a good grip on it," she admitted.

She let out a yelp when the web-crawler suddenly scooped her up in his arms and took off out of the apartment with Beast following close behind them on the rooftops. Rachel hung on to Spiderman as he swung from his web strings and gazed down in awe. "No wonder you like web slinging so much," she said. "You get to see all this from above every day."

Spidey chuckled. "Yeah, I think the view's better up here than down there," he said as they landed on top of the massive doorway of the amphitheater where the concert was about to start. Rachel was a bit startled to be up so high, but Beast soon came up and gently pulled her to him and she clung to him.

"Guys, this is kinda high," she whimpered.

"I've got you," said Beast reassuringly, rubbing her back. Spiderman landed beside him.

"Our seats are ready," he said pointing up to the web he had made and the three seats that were waiting for them.

Rachel was stunned by it. "Are you sure it'll hold?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I recently learned eating some foods made my webbing last longer than the normal hour, so this one will last until the concert ends."

With that, he gently lifted her into her seat and secured her to make her feel safer before he and Beast took their seats and the concert soon began.

Rachel smiled as she and the two heroes had the best seats in the house and enjoyed the music better because they weren't near any speakers, so the volume was perfect. Spiderman and Beast saw her smile and grinned at each other. Being there at the concert was so worth seeing their friend smile again.

* * *

It was about three hours later when the concert ended and Beast helped Rachel down from her seat just before the spider web dissolved. "That was awesome!" she said happily. "Thanks, guys."

"What are friends for?" asked Spiderman as he watched Rachel hug Beast happily and then hug him too. Chuckling, he returned her hug.

The three friends got down to the street and began walking towards Rachel's apartment when suddenly Rachel spotted the same boy that had broken her heart come over. "Hey, Rach, I was wondering where you were," he said. "Looks like the Beast and Spiderman found you."

She glared at him. "Actually, I was hanging out with them," she said.

The boy looked at her. "Really?" he asked. "Why would you hang with them when we had a date?"

Beast now came up and growled. "If you had a date with her, why were you late then?" he asked. "The concert already ended."

"Not only that, what about that other girl you were dating?" asked Spiderman.

The boy looked at them. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "There is no other girl and I showed up on time, but no one was home."

Rachel stepped forward, spying something nearby. "If there are no other girls, then why is that group over there wishing they had laser vision right now?" she asked.

The boy saw the group of girls glaring at him and took off with those girls chasing him, and the two heroes and Rachel all laughed at that. "Guess I did get revenge on him after all," she said. "But I'll leave the physically hurting part to the other girls."

Spiderman chuckled. "You sure you don't want a piece of him?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Why have that jerk ruin the rest of the evening?" she asked. "I just had a great time at the concert with my favorite heroes and I don't want anything to spoil my mood right now."

Beast boomed a laugh. "Good answer, kid," he said as they arrived at the apartment and went in. Rachel turned to say good night to them when she felt Spiderman playfully tackle her and tickle her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Rach," he said. "I had planned for me and Beast to give you a tickle torture earlier, but when we saw what had happened to you, I decided to do the tickle torture later."

Rachel squirmed as she laughed and tried to escape the web-crawler, but then Beast came over and tickled her underarms with his strong, yet gentle, fingers. The teenager exploded into loud laughter as they tickled her a bit longer before letting her up. She smiled at them.

"Thanks for everything, guys," she said. "And thanks for being such great friends."

"Hey, you'll always have us as friends, Rach," said Spiderman. "It's nice to know someone doesn't see the heroes as monsters."

"Like I said, monsters aren't gentle and don't help people," she said. "You both are gentle and you help others, and those actions are what make a true hero both inside and out."

Beast chuckled. "Well said," he said as the three friends waved goodbye and went about their ways.

Rachel smiled again, her bad day now evaporated as she still felt the buzz of seeing her favorite band in concert.

But the best part was that she had seen it with her true best friends and that had made it all the better.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
